


Birthday Wish

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Cake, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: It's Jim's birthday, but he doesn't feel like celebrating. Oswald has other plans, though.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekomata58919](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/gifts).



> This was written back in July 2017 for Nekomata58919's birthday. It was never posted on AO3, so since we're at 1099 stories currently, I thought we should celebrate this milestone :)

Jim’s had a very long day at the precinct, so by the time he gets home, he stumbles into his flat and goes directly to the fridge. He takes out a beer and plops down on his sofa, keeping the ice cold can to his bruised jaw.

It’s not rare for perps to get aggressive, but Jim wishes it wouldn’t have happened on his birthday. Not like anyone cares, not even himself. Well, Harvey did try to drag him to a bar after their shift, but Jim refused. All he wanted was to drink and go to bed, the madness starting anew the next day. 

Jim opens the can and takes a big gulp, then takes off his tie and undoes the first two buttons on his shirt. Jim leans against the sofa with closed eyes. He must have fallen asleep, because after a while he’s woken by insistent knocking. Jim looks around, still dazed, but goes to answer the door. He doesn’t even know whether he’s surprised when he finds a smiling Oswald Cobblepot on the other side. 

“James, old friend! May I come in?” Jim, leaned against the doorframe, peers tiredly at Oswald’s eager smile which only falters when he notices Jim’s bruise. He doesn’t comment on it, but he’s obviously concerned. Jim doesn’t understand why; he’s told Cobblepot so many times that they aren’t friends, but he’s done for the day, he cannot fight now. So he just gestures at his flat, even though it looks like a bomb has exploded in there. 

“Is your kitchen in there?” Oswald asks, unperturbed by Jim’s silence. 

Jim nods and it’s only then that he sees a box in the gangster’s hands. He raises his eyebrows, but still doesn’t say anything, just sits down. Oswald places the box in the middle of the table and opens it, grinning. 

It’s a cake. More specifically, a birthday cake, as it spells in blue _Happy birthday, Jim!_. The detective looks up at Oswald who seems suddenly nervous, wringing his hands. 

“Well, I hope you don’t mind, I just know how busy you are and assumed that you wouldn’t get a cake. I, well, I can go and leave you to it.” 

Jim considers it. The normal reaction would be to tell Cobblepot to leave and take his cake with him. But Jim is not like that and maybe he actually needs some company tonight. 

“There are some plates in that cupboard.” 

Oswald blinks, then smiles when he understands what Jim means. 

He limps to the cupboard and takes out two plates, then finds the drawer with cutlery. Jim is about to cut the cake when Oswald stops him with a hand on his wrist. 

“Not so fast.” Oswald takes out a small candle from his pocket, along with a lighter. He puts it in the middle of the cake, between ‘Happy’ and ‘birthday’, then lights the wick. “Make a wish.” 

Jim is lost for a second, glances at Oswald and blushes as a wish pops up in his mind. He leans forward and blows out the flame. Oswald beams at him, green eyes full of joy and sincerity. 

“Happy birthday, my dear old friend. May all your dreams come true.” 

Jim stares at the cake, pondering how he could thank the gangster while also making it clear that they shouldn’t get closer. Every thought of being tough goes out the window when Oswald suddenly leans in and quickly presses a kiss to Jim’s cheek. Jim wishes he could deny the warmth that explodes in his chest, but he’s done that for too long. 

He grabs Oswald’s wrist and pulls him into his lap, the gangster watching him with wide eyes. Jim embraces him with his left arm, placing his other hand at the back of Oswald’s neck. Jim swallows, staring at Oswald’s lips before Oswald leans in, his nose brushing Jim’s. 

“Thank you, Oswald,” Jim finally whispers and then kisses the man passionately, his birthday wish becoming reality. 


End file.
